If life was so simple
by FiireFlies
Summary: CrossOver with NCIS. All norma NCIS and CSI Miami agents just add Celine as a CSI and Christi as a NCIS agent. They all get into a mix when a Marine pops up dead. Love entaglements happen between each other. Tight situatutions makes them work together.E/O
1. Chapter 1

Horatio Caine sighed as he walked up to first scene of the day. A Navy Marine Recruiter was murdered and two kids are saying they didn't do it. Like they all did. It was the same old story every time. It never got old. Just annoying. Horatio knew he had to call NCIS in Washington DC this was their territory now. He sighed and pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs please." Horatio said.

The phone rang a few times then was picked up.

"Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs. This is Lt. Horatio Caine from the Miami-Dade Police Department. I have a Marine Recruiter that was found murdered. I know this is your jurisdiction, so if you would like to send any of your agents out you my way. I'll leave them the scene." H said as two of his team members walked up to him.

They were Eric Delko and Celine DeGarmo.

He singled for them to wait.

"Thank you Lt Caine. I'll send two of my agents down there. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and my daughter, Special Agent Christina Gibbs." Gibbs said.

"Okay Special Agent Gibbs." H said as he hung up.

"This isn't our scene, NCIS has jurisdiction. A Navy Marine Recruiter was killed, so they are the ones to investigate this case. Two Agents from DC are coming." H said to Delko and DeGarmo. "You will be meeting them at the airport at 8 pm tonight. Bring them to the Sandy Shores Hotel by Biscayne Bay. They will start tomorrow morning."

"Will do H." Delko replied.

"You can count on us." Celine added.

"Thank you." And Horatio left.

Celine left to do her things and so did Eric. A few hours went by and Eric and Celine decided to meet up at the airport entrance. Once there, they both had about an hour till the plain with both special agents arrived.

They sat down at a coffee bar and talked.

"I joined the team almost two years ago. I haven't learned much about you."

"What is there to tell? I'm a CSI on a government pay roll."

"On a personal level." Celine smiled.

"Like what?"

"Anything you feel like telling me."

"Well I like to go to clubs."

"Hit on girls too." She winked to him.

"Yes, that too."

"Why did you decide to be a cop?" Celine's face turned serious as she asked the question.

"To do the world some good. I want to do the best I can. What about you?"

"I was good at it." She took a gulp of her coffee.

"What about you, on a personal level?"

"Well, I love to watch movies with my puppy."

"Puppy, eh?"

"Her name's Lily. She is a St. Bernard. Got her as company once I got my job as a CSI."

"That is one big puppy."

"She is my puppy, not matter how big she is. You have any pets?"

"No. Not enough time on my hands. With all the girls I hit on... " He teased her. She just smiled and they both took a sip of coffee and watched the airplanes hit the tarmac and halt.

An hour past by and the flight from DC was announced as arrived and were supposed to be on their way to pick up their baggage. They headed to the luggage pick up and waited for two badges to come into view.

They were watching the luggage belt go round and round, fewer bags each time. But no one with badges anywhere near. Celine was texting Ryan and Eric was pacing around. Celine felt a hand on her shoulder and as a reaction, grabbed the hand twisted it. She turned around as she heard a yelp and noticed a badge on the man's hip. She quickly let go.

"I am so sorry. I am very, very sorry." Celine apologized over again.

"It's ok. It's just a sore wrist."

"You must be Christina." She shook Christina's hand. Christina burst out laughing and hugged Celine so tightly, she had trouble breathing.

"Celine how are you? I haven't seen you on almost 2 years!" Christina exploded out.

"I'm fabulous! Oh my, it's been so long!" Eric and Tony had puzzled looks on their faces.

"How do you two know each other?" Eric asked them.

"We've known each other since pre-school. We're very great friends!" Celine replied.

"Just after school, we went our own ways. I followed my father's footsteps and became a NCIS agent. And Celine, here, became what she was best at, a Crime Scene Investigator for America's hottest city."

"Christi, this is CSI Eric Delko."

"It's nice to meet you." She shook Eric's hand. "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Call me Tony." Celine shook his hand.

"Alright then, I will." She smiled to him.

"Well, you two don't start your investigation till tomorrow morning. So, MDPD has paid for your stay at the luxurious Sandy Shores Hotel down by Biscayne Bay." Celine informed them.

"Yeah! The beach and babes." Tony said. Christi slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow."

"You deserved it."

"Maybe we should do that with Ryan," Celine nudged Eric. Eric laughed. They lead the agents to the Hummer waiting for them.

"Nice ride man. I love Miami." Tony.

"Get in." Celine smiled.

"Shot gun!" Christi called.

"You two are going to want to catch up. Why don't yous sit in the back while DiNozzo and I sit in the front a we all stay alive."

They got in the car. The girls never took one breath after talking. They chatted non-stop till the hotel. Eric parked the car and the girls got out right away and Celine helped lug Christi's things to the front desk. Eric was helping Tony.

"Those two can really talk, can they!" Tony said.

"No kidding. I have never known Celine as a talking type. She was always quiet when with people. Alone was a different story." Eric said smiling. Tony laughed and walked to the check in counter and they met up with the girls.

"Miss Gibbs, your room has been closed for re-modeling." The clerk said.

"Well then, give me a different room." Christi replied.

"There are none available for the next couple of weeks. I will let you know when there are some though."

"Well, where am I supposed to sleep?" She turned around to a grinning DiNozzo. "Oh, no! You can't be serious. Isn't there somewhere else I could stay?"

"Sorry, Christi, you were with me!" Tony wrapped his arm around Christi's shoulders. "Two keys for the other room under the Miami Dade Police Department."

The clerk handed Christi and Tony their pass key and a bellman took their luggage up to their room.

"We'll see you two tomorrow!" Celine said.

"Bright and early. We'll call you an hour before you have to be at the scene. Give you time to, get ready." Eric added.

The two agents walked to the elevator. "You owe me DeGarmo!" Christi yelled over her shoulder.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Eric asked teasingly.

"I hope so, or else it's my head! I know she likes him; she told me. And by the way he talks and looks at her; he likes her too." Celine replied.

"Don't tell me you're going to play cupid again."

"No, maybe... Probably. Alright yes! She's such a great friend, I owe her!"

"You're going to drag me into this with you aren't you?"

"Maybe." She winked to him and walked off towards the Hummer.

Eric hopped and dropped her off at her place. Then drove to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony DiNozzo and Christi Gibbs walked up to the crime scene tape surround the crime scene of a Marine Recruiter. Eric Delko and Celine DeGarmo were talking with a patrol officer over a cup of coffee. They were joking around when Celine noticed the two special agents walking towards them.

"How was your sleep?" Delko teased Christi. Christi and Celine gave each other a look that said 'Go for it'. Celine slapped Eric in the back of the head and he just groaned.

"That's for nothing," Celine trailed off.

"I slept fantastically." Tony said. Christi smacked him in the back of the head also.

"Wait till you do something." Christi finished.

Both girls wiped their hands as if the job was done and walked under the crime scene tape to where the dead body was being bagged and tagged. Eric and Tony finally decided to join them.

"Alexx," Eric said. "This is Special Agents Cristina Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo."

"It's nice to meet you Christ-" Alexx was cut off.

"Christi, please."

"Well, Christi, it's nice to meet you. And you too, Tony." Tony smiled and grimaced at the body.

"So what happened to our dead marine?" Tony asked.

"From what I can tell: BFT to the head. I'll know more at the post."

"You always do Alexx." Celine added with a smile.

"Well, I'll leave yous to do your work. And I'll see you two," Alexx pointed to Eric and Celine "later."

"For what?" Eric asked.

"Baby, you don't remember. I'm hurt. I went through all this trouble and you don't even remember."

"Sorry Alexx. I'll remind him. And don't worry, we'll be there." Celine re-assured her.

"Why don't you bring the agents along? It will be a fun break from the work."

"Yeah, why not? Alright, we'll all see you tonight!" Celine waved Alexx good bye and turned to a bunch of lost faces. "What?"

"Well for starters, what's tonight? What was Alexx talking about?" Eric asked. Before Celine answered, she turned her head from the left to the right and from the right to the left.

"Alright, it's Ryan's birthday today and Alexx is throwing him a huge birthday surprise party. And after 10, were going to bring him to a club. Alexx can't because of the kids at home."

"Cool, I guess we're coming since you seemed to have made our choices for us." Christi said.

"You bet."

"One question," Tony said, Celine nodded to go ahead. "Who's Ryan?"

"A co-worker!" Both Eric and Celine said at the same time. "And a friend."

"A friend, eh? Sure..." Christi said, a huge smile appearing on her face.

With that comment, Eric had a wave of jealousy rush through his body. He hadn't liked Ryan at first, but learned and approved of him. But lately, Ryan and Celine have been going out for drinks or eating breakfast at the diner a little more. But, work came before relationships right now. Eric came back to reality and go back to work with the others.

A little while later, Eric calls over Tony.

"What?"

"Look at this, I followed the blood trail to-"

"What blood trail?"

"Here," Eric handed Tony a pair of orange, chunky glasses and a UV flashlight.

"Alright, I see it." Tony said, taking off the glasses and handing over the flashlight back to Eric. "And this leads to the car."

"I'm thinking, because I see no blood on the car, that our vic wasn't hit with the car."

"Which means: this is where he was killed and then, he was dragged to where we found him."

"Looks like it. I'll look around the car you look inside, see if we can find what killed him."

"Sounds good."

Meanwhile, the girls were looking around where the dead body was. They were looking for any useful evidence that can lead to a guilty killer.

"Tell me about this Ryan."

"Christi..." Christi gave Celine a pouty look. "Ryan is just a friend, but there is a guy,"

"Oh My Gosh, tell me everything!" Christi begged.

"As long as you keep working," Christi bobbed her head. "Alright, he's very smart and he is remarkable at doing his job. He isn't anywhere near self-centred, he cares for people. He's so charming and sweet. I've only known him for so long but I can tell he's a great guy."

"Eye candy?"

"Believe it or not, I don't really care. But yes he is very handsome."

"Well, who is he?"

"I can't tell you, not here. I can ruin my career if anyone finds out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, IAB, AKA Rick Stetler, made this stupid rule: No relationships with colleagues since it can interfere with our work. It's all bull shit but, he's IAB, if the policy is approved, it's approved. Nothing anyone can do about it."

"Awwww. Keep it a secret, sneak around together."

"We'll talk later. Find anything?"

"Smudges, you?"

"No murder weapon, that's for sure."

"Well, I looked everywhere. I say we take a break and talk."

"Alright, I'm going to let Eric know that were heading back to the lab. Meet me in the Hummer."

"Yes ma'm." Christi teased.

Christi left towards the Hummer and waited 5 minutes. Celine came back and they left to the lab.  
They rode the elevator up to the right floor and Celine showed her to the break room.

"Alright, sit." Celine said, patting the leather sofa she was seated on.

"Spill."

"I think I'm falling for a guy named..."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Alright, sit." Celine said, patting the leather sofa she was seated on._

"_Spill!"_

"_I think I'm falling for a guy named..."_

"Celine! Christi! I have big news for you." Alexx was jogging over to where the girls were gossiping. "Our dead marine, remember I told you that it looked like he had BFT to the head; I confirmed it. He not only had BFT but he was shot before. The killer must have shot him, dug into his skull, collected the bullet then hit him in the wound with the gun."

"The how can you tell that he was shot?" Christi asked Alexx. Celine realised how and answered for Alexx.

"Because Alexx found GSR, and I'm willing to guess that Alexx found a fragment of the bullet since it would have shattered somewhat after hitting the skull."

"That's right baby, you are one bright girl!" Alexx said to Celine. Celine just smiled. "So, you all are coming to the party tonight, right?"

"You bet!" The girls said.

"Well you two better get to work then!" Alexx said then left.

"She's right, we'll talk later. I'm going to go collect the evidence from the body. You go do your NCIS stuff." Celine said leaving the room and giggling.

Christi just sat there. She figured she would get a call from Tony eventually and she could tell him what Alexx found in the body.  
Celine, on the other hand, had analysed the fragment from the bullet and it was running through the special database for bullets. After a half hour, the computer beeped. Celine put down her pen and put away her reports, then clicked the link her computer gave her. As the link opened and the information and statistics on Connor O'Reiley popped up, Celine felt a body an inch behind her. She had one hand on her gun and the other balancing her. She turned around and her face was inches away from Eric's.

"Don't shoot. I come in peace!" Eric said.

"Eric, don't scare me like that. You could have had numerous wholes in your head by now!"

MEANWHILE (CHRISTI)

Meanwhile Christi is doing her NCIS stuff. Making calls back and forth to Dc to her dad and McGee and Ziva and Abby. So far she was coming up empty handed and she was getting pissed. She thumped her head down hard on the table in front of her. She got a feeling that someone was watching her so she lifted her head and grabbed her gun and turned around and held her gun up.

"Geez Christi! Put it away!" DiNozzo said holding up his hands.

"God damn it DiNozzo don't do that! You would have had a bullet in that thick skull of yours by now!" Christi said.

She put her gun away and calmed down.

Tony just laughed at that and she got u and slapped him on the back of the head hard.

"Ow! Okay I deserved that." Tony said.

"What do you need Tony?"

"Just to come and see if you got anything. I already know that out Marine was shot before the BFT was caused."

"No why do think I was thumping my head on the desk? For my health?"

"No. Sorry. I actually came here to do this." He said grabbing around the waist and pulled her up and kissed her fully on the lips.

It caught her by surprise for a moment but then she relaxed and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

"Where did that come from?" She asked.

"Someone made me realise that, Love, is no game. You win or you lose, not second chances."

"Who made you realise that?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." He winked and they kissed yet again.

BALLISTICS LAP (CELINE&ERIC)

"Well I got a hit. Connor O'Reiley, age 32, white male, 5'11. Arrested for –" Celine was interrupted by Horatio.

"Assault and Death Threats on a Marine Officer."

"How did you know?" Eric asked.

"He came to my office about an hour ago and confessed to killing our Petty Officer. Something was wrong so I sent him to Special Agent Jethro Gibbs in D.C. He is going to look into this guy, see what he can find out. Till then, both special agents will stay till he wants them back."

"So, we wait?" Celine asked a bit disappointed since now she wouldn't have work till some Agent in D.C. tells her otherwise.

"You are off till then."

"Got it! Thanks H." Eric said.

"Horatio? Are you coming to Ryan's party tonight?" Celine asked.

"I might. Don't expect me though. Do everything as if I wasn't going. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"Alright. Well, See you later, I guess." Horatio waved and disappeared.

"And then there were two." Eric commented.

"There always is." She got up on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. She came back down, feet flat and smiled. She looked away then left.  
Eric was baffled from what had just happened. It was a real bolt from the blue. Eric liked it, even if he didn't completely understand what she meant. It was mysterious; he liked that in a girl, to be more specific, in _that _girl.

Celine was on her way to find Christi. The first place she thought of looking for he was the break room, where Celine left her. She peaked into the empty room. No girl sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. She tried one more place: The beach a 5 minute walk away from the lab. Christi always liked the beach, it was a place to think, to spend useless time and do whatever. She walked the five minutes and ended up at the beach but didn't see Christi. She saw couples, from 16 years old to 60 walking, tanning or packing up for home. That's when Celine realized that she had about two hours to get a gift for Ryan, get ready for party and clubbing afterwards, and she has to find Christi.

Celine started by walking back to her car. Once on the road, as police officer she should know better, she took out her cell and text Christi. _She always answers, _Celine thought.

_CHRISTI, WHERE R U?! – ANYWAYS, CALL ME BACK SOON. GOT PARTY INFO  
LOVE,  
CELINE3_

Celine slid her phone shut and continued her journey to the mall. It's the haven of gifts, shopping and girly days. She went through stores, stores and more stores. She was starting to give up when a big red sign that read _'MENS GIFTS 20 OFF'. _Celine rushed in and talked to a sales clerk.

"You think he'll like it?" Celine asked the man assisting her.

"Well, you don't know much about him, he's your co-worker and its his 30th birthday... Yeah, he sounds like the type of guy who would like this."

"Alright then, I'll take it." Celine handed him the present and smiled. He scanned it and placed it in a nice red box. He then wrapped a gold and silver ribbon around it.

"Voila! Enjoy the party and I'm positive he'll love your gift."

"Thanks. I owe you."

"How about dinner?"

"Can we make it coffee?"

"Are you seeing someone?"

"It's complicated. I'm sorry."

"Coffee sounds fine. As friends. You owe me remember!"

"That sounds great." She gave him a wild smile and left, box in hand.

She was walking to her car, through the mall's parking lot, when she got a text message from Christi.

HEY CELINE, SORRY I WAS A LITTLE BUSY. I'LL CALL YOU IN ABOUT 5 MIN FOR THE PARTY INFO.  
TTYL,  
CHRISTI –XOXO

Celine was stopped a couple blocks from her house when her phone started singing Nowhere With You by Joel Plaskett. That was Ryan's ringtone. He got it when one night, Celine had to work late because of a case she just couldn't solve. Ryan decided to stay and help her out and while working, he turned the radio on and that song started playing. They had so much fun singing to it, Celine just had to put it as his personal ringtone. They had become great friends over the years and always did stuff together but Celine thinks that Ryan was starting to like her more then normally. He was more clingy and had this look in his eyes that made her stomach flip. He seemed to be attracted to her. But he wasn't sure she was attracted to him in that way.

"Hey Ryan, Happy Birthday babe!"

"Thanks. Well, I have nothing planned tonight. What a birthday eh! I was thinking, maybe we could go see a movie or something."

"Well I need to finish up some work, but we could go do something later. Maybe some clubbing. Hot girls, birthday boy. For some reason, it just sounds perfect together." Celine teased. Ryan just laughed.

"I'll see you at the lab, 7:00?" Ryan said in a husky voice, Celine knew he was joking though. Celine agreed and hung up.

She was finally home and called Alexx. She told Alexx 7:00. Alexx was to call everyone and tell them to be there at quarter to 7 for the big surprise.  
Celine was about to get in the shower when her cell rang the song Just Dance by Lady GaGa.

"Sorry, I got caught up in... stuff."

"Well, the party is soon, you have to at the lab before 7 alright. Let Tony know."

"Alright. I will," Christi, on the other end of the phone, was smiling at DiNozzo, who was eating an apple on the balcony in his boxers. "So, who was the guy your falling for? Are you going to tell me or what?!"

"Later, alright? I'll see you soon." Celine slid her phone shut and jumped in the shower. She did the full routine: legs, hair, and body gel.

Once out, she blow dried her hair, curled it and did a half up and half down look. Celine was debating a dress or an outfit. And decided on a striped navy and blue t-shirt with slightly puffy sleeves, tight around the bust, then puffy down the tummy and then tight again on her hips. She added a white denim skirt that covered her but and 4 or 5 inches under it, her hips were a little exposed. She added animal print pumps. Gold accessories and a animal print purse.  
She grabbed her keys, a tan trench coat and locked the door behind her.

SANDY SHORES HOTEL (CHRISTI&TONY)

"I just got the info for Ryan's party. We have to be there before 7." Christi said.

"We don't even know this Ryan guy."

"Everyone likes him, I'm sure we'll like him. I'm taking a shower, you can use it after."

"How about together?"

"Keep dreaming." With that, Christi got in. Coming out, she had only a towel wrapped around her and was starting to blow dry her hair when DiNozzo's chest skimmed her back to get to the shower, it sent chills down her to her feet then up to her head. But she ignored it and continued with her hair. She straightened her and got dressed. She decided to wear a white turtle-neck, sleeveless, white dress that ended just several inches below her derriere. She added white sandal heels to show off her sun kissed tan. She added fuchsia accessories and a gold handbag. She sat on the bed and waited for Tony to get dressed. He picked tanned slacks; white button down shirt with the 4 buttons undone then added a maroon blazer. They got into their rent-a-car and drove to the lab. They got there the same time Celine did and they walked in together. They met everyone else in the break room. Celine scooted over to Eric and started talking. He was wearing white slacks, orange-yellow cotton long sleeve shirt and white leather jacket.

"Hey DeGarmo. A little short," Eric eyed the skirt. "don't you think?"

"Worried guys might-" Celine was cut off by Alexx.

"Alright, we've got 10 minutes. Knowing Ryan, he'll be here just on time because of his OCD. Here's the plan: Celine you go meet him in the locker room. Talk and do whatever. Then casually draw him to the break room and SURPRISE! We'll do drinks, cake, ect. He'll open his gifts then, whoever would like to go clubbing with Ryan leaves." Everyone nodded and agreed. "Celine, do your stuff."

"That won't be too hard." She waved and swayed her hips out the door. Eric's eyes never left them.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is waiting for Celine and Ryan to get to the break room. Delko, Speedle, and DiNozzo can't help but check Christi out.

Christi, Alexx and Calleigh are all talking. Christi knew what the guys were up to and just ignored them.

"So Christi, what do you think of CSI?" Calleigh asked.

"I think both NCIS and CSI are very similar. Only difference is that our cases involve only Navy men and women." Christi said.

"Interesting." Alexx said.

"Can I ask you something, on a personal level Christi?" Calleigh asked.

"Shoot." Christi said. A wave of worry washed across Christi's body. "Not literately."

"You seem so even tempered. What I mean is, it takes a lot to piss you off. How do you do it?"

Christi giggles and says, "I was raised by an ex-Marine. My dad, I guess it rubbed off on me. He's mine and DiNozzo's boss, as well."

LOCKER ROOM (CELINE)

Celine waited in the locker room for Ryan. When he finally showed up, teased her about her what she was wearing. She steered him to the break room, telling him that she needed to have a cup of coffee to keep her focused on work. The lights were off which got Ryan to question Celine. She just made up some wacky story and opened the door for him. He took one step and all her heard was.

"SURPRISE!"

Ryan went from shock to a wide, teeth showing, and a glowing smile. They all had cake, opened presents and then Ryan, Celine, Eric, Christi and Tony all hit the club scene.

They all went to Sweet Palms Club. DiNozzo had Christi pinned to him in his arms. She had her back against his chest. And she was laughing and giggling the whole time they were dancing. She saw some couple playing tonsil hockey. She rolled her eyes as DiNozzo turned her around and caught her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against her and he smiled at her.

"Tony…." She started but got cut off by him kissing her again. They just continued dancing.

TABLE IN THE BACK OF THE CLUB (CELINE&ERIC&RYAN)

Celine was sipping a blue sky martini, Eric was sipping a beer and so was Ryan. Celine smiled and just stared at Ryan. A minute later, Ryan gave up.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I just have a special someone's gift in my pocket!"

"Well, handed it over, DeGarmo!" Ryan said, reaching over the table. She slapped his hand. "Alright, alright."

Celine reached her hand out, told Ryan to close his eyes and placed his gift in his hand. Ryan opened his eyes.

"Wow, Celine, it looks very expensive."

"For you I would spend anything, you know that." Ryan looked at the gold pocket watch up and down, inside out. Then he found: _FRIENDS FOR LIFE, CELINE3  
_Ryan looked down and smiled. He was thinking about the one word; friends. They were just friends, and she made it clear. He got rid of his disappointment and walked over to Celine and hugged her. He then took her hand and asked her to dance. She gladly accepted and they went off into the dance floor.

Eric just sat there, sipped his beer every once and a while. After two songs, Celine and Ryan sat back down laughing about a couple and the way they were dancing. A few minutes later, Christi and Tony joined them.

"Could I steel Celine for a sec?" Christi asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Ryan answered.

Christi dragged Celine out on the dance floor.

"What?" Celine asker her.

"Me and DiNozzo! OH MY GOD, he is a great kisser!"

"Good, it's about time. He's been drooling over you ever since you two got off the plane and you've been lying through your teeth terribly."

"Whatever." She smiled and dance some. "Now, tell me, who is the one you're falling for?"

"I'm falling for Eric." Celine looked down to her shoes. Christi just shrieked.

"I knew it!"

Just as Celine said those words, Eric stood a few feet away. Far enough that the two chicklets couldn't see him but close enough to hear Celine yell over the music. He stood there steadily, leaving his attendance unknown. He took a deep breath and started walking over to Celine. That's when he saw a guy smack her butt.

"Nice ass beautiful!" The guy said to Celine.

"Jerk!" Celine shoved him away but he resisted and grabbed her arms.

"That is no way to talk to a man, you can get yourself real hurt."

"I can do as I please, you have no right to tell me what to do you... you... you... Jackassed moronic idiot who thinks girls are sex toys and maids that do your dirty laundry while you sleep with the bitch next door!" Eric was baffled by her telling the guy off, but when he noticed he guy had gotten even rougher with her, he immediately came to her rescue. He punched the guy right in the cheek, pushed Celine back.

"Leave her alone!" Eric told the guy. The crowd had shifted into a circle around both Eric and the Ass that was hitting on Celine.

"She yours? Best better keep this bitch on a shorter leash."

"That's it!" Eric took another swing and got him square in the jaw. He was going for another one when he felt someone ripping him away from the jerk. Celine was thankful Ryan was there, she had no idea how she would have separated Eric from that guy if he weren't there.

"ERIC!" Celine yelled. Eric was panting, fists at hips height and glaring at the guy.

"You dare come near her and I will arrest your ass! Years in lock up buddy."

"You're a cop?! I'm outta here!" The guy was walking away with a bunch of guys following.

"Eric! Thanks you!" Celine hugged him hard. Everyone went back to their dancing and drinking. Christi whispered into Ryan and Tony ears to give Celine and Eric some space.

"You are very welcome. I'm just glad he didn't do anything worse." Eric replied.

"Me too." She rolled her eyes. "What ever happened to gentlemen who bring you to dinner then a movie? At least wait till the second date, you know?" Eric just laughed.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"That sounds great."

The next song to come one was T-Shirt by Shontelle. They danced as one, Celine in Eric's arms.  
Her hands were against his muscular chest and her head under his chin; he rested his chin softly on top of her head.  
After a couple of songs in each other's arms, Celine finally spoke.

"Eric, I want to go home. I'm tired of the clubbing scene."

"Alright, I'll bring you home. I'll call Ryan to let him know we're gone." He led her out the door. Guys in line whistled and Eric told them off. They finally reached Eric truck.

"Big and bad. Just like you." Celine commented.

"It's also comfy and fits more than one person." That made Celine smile. He opened the door for her and she got in. He then opened his own door and they drove off.

They finally arrived at Celine's small bungalow. Eric walked her to the door. She unlocked it and stepped in, Eric followed her in. She placed her purse on a side table and her jacket on the coat rack.

"I had a nice time tonight. I guess I'll, see you at work." Eric said, turning towards the door.

"Eric, wait! Would you mind if umm... if you stayed?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." Eric turned around and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her to the couch, except she didn't sit.

"I'm going to get some comfy clothes on. You don't have any extra clothes, do you?"

"I've got a pair of track pants in the truck. I'll be right back." Eric ran out the front door then back in. Since Celine was changing in her room he quickly took of his pants and put on his track. He took off his dress shirt and sat on the couch shirtless. After about ten minutes, Celine finally came out wearing only a pair of yellow cotton shorts, a baggy navy blue baseball jersey and slippers. Her hair was in a bun and her bangs were held up using a yellow headband.

"You look fairly comfy." Eric said

"You look fairly bare." She giggled and sat next to him.

"I don't have an extra shirt."

"I've got plenty." As Celine said so, one of Eric's eyebrows went up and the other down, then a smile crept on his face.

"You don't really expect me to wear a little pink T-Shirt that says 'Girls Rule'?" Celine smiled at that.

"I have plenty of over sized T-shirts, and none are pink."

She came back into the living room with a white T-Shirt with COP written on the front in black.

"Remember, I am not here as a COP." She giggled.

"Just put it on. Personally, I prefer you without the shirt. But you might-"

"Then off it is." He smiled and took off the shirt. He then placed his arm around her shoulders then pulled her into his bare chest, which she thought looked and felt so great.

They spent the evening on the couch but they ended it laying the length of the couch, Celine in front of Eric, his arm around her body and her leg around his leg. She was sound asleep and he was just watching her. Then eventually fell asleep.

While watching her though, he was debating whether he should tell her that he had overheard her conversation in the club with Christi, or if he should just leave things as they are and unfold as they would...


End file.
